


Recette de la torture psychologique appliquée aux cornichons

by JustPaulInHere



Series: Ils sont fous ces sorciers !!! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInHere
Summary: Severus Snape a l'art et la manière de faire mariner les petits cornichons écervelés dans sa salle de cours... Est-ce bien sûr ?
Series: Ils sont fous ces sorciers !!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Recette de la torture psychologique appliquée aux cornichons

**TOUTE LA CUISINE POUR LES INCOMPÉTENTS NOTOIRES**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Le monde culinaire des ethnies les plus reculées et isolées du monde** _

Pour terminer ce chapitre, nous proposons d'aborder le cas de la tradition culinaire snapienne.

Nous rappelons que l'être snapien est un bipède humanoïde dont l'existence est étayée de peu de témoignages. Cet être monstrueux est quasiment légendaire ! D'après les récits de la tradition orale britannique, il s'agirait d'un être imposant, et pâle, relativement effrayant. Certains scientifiques disent qu'il aurait des origines communes avec l'ours (pour le tempérament) et le sasquatch. Il est cependant difficile de classifier à quelle famille biologique une telle créature pourrait appartenir. En effet, l'être Snapien n'est pas présent en Amérique du Nord contrairement à ses cousins : il aurait établi son habitat dans le Nord du Royaume-Uni, quelque part dans les plaines désolées des Highlands.

Il est très difficile de trouver la moindre trace de cet être : les témoins se font rares, et ceux que nous avons tenté d'interroger ont pâli subitement avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Cette réaction disproportionnée atteste à quel point ce monstre suscite l'horreur chez ses contemporains. Cependant, nous avons bravement réussi à découvrir le secret de la spécialité de l'être snapien !

**Recette de la torture psychologique appliquée aux cornichons**

Pour commencer, plongez une vingtaine de cornichons sans cervelle dans un bocal froid, sombre et humide. De préférence avec des traces de moisissure, le met n'en sera que plus goûtu.

Laissez les cornichons mijoter pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ne faites pas l'erreur de les laisser à température ambiante cependant, ils doivent être bien au frais et si possible, conservés à l'abri de la lumière. Une grotte ou un cachot bien sombre serait l'idéal.

Vous pouvez incorporer ce que bon vous semble à la mixture : les cornichons ne s'en rendront pas compte quoi qu'il arrive. La recette originale contiendrait beaucoup d'invectives et de calomnies, de détritus et de sarcasmes qui tuent…

Ajoutez régulièrement ces ingrédients pendant une heure, tout juste. Moins d'une heure et vos cornichons ne seraient pas assez mûrs, plus et ils exploseraient !

Sortez rapidement les cornichons de leur bocal, égouttez-les, et flanquez-les sur votre plan de travail.

Procédez à la dissection de votre met favori et dégustez !

 _Nous n'avons bien sûr aucune_ _confirmation_ _selon laquelle cette recette serait digeste pour un être humain normalement constitué,_ _cependant l'être snapien serait en mesure d'en consommer jusqu'à trois ou quatre_ _bocaux_ _par jour !_


End file.
